Washi Washi Counterattack
by SupahStarmon
Summary: Nico finally fights back against the dreaded technique she always gets caught by. When she uses it on Nozomi, it brings some...interesting results.


"Alright. Rin. Honoka. You know what the plan is, correct?"

The two saluted to their short senior.

"We are to distract Nozomi-chan, nya," Rin said in a serious tone.

"And then you will give her the Washi Washi attack," Honoka replied in a similar manner.

"And that's how we'll get our revenge," the senior said. "It's a perfect plan."

* * *

"Honoka-chan?" Nozomi said questioningly. "Rin-chan? Why did you call me?"

The two laughed. They were finally one step ahead of their spiritual senior; it was a rare sight to see.

"Well, did you see the time?" Honoka jokingly said. "We wanted to have some lunch with you, if it's okay."

"Of course it's okay," Nozomi replied. "I just find it odd that you would want to hang out with me. You have Umi-chan and Kotori-chan, and Rin-chan has Maki-chan and Hanayo-chan."

The two looked at each other nervously, thinking that the plan was falling apart right before their eyes.

"Y-You always talk about friendship, nya. So, we should hang out with the people we don't usually hang out with!" Rin said, hoping Nozomi accepted that excuse.

"Huh. I guess you're right," Nozomi said, making Rin and Honoka smile. "Well, let me get my lunch from the classroom-"

"It's okay, Nozomi-chan!" Honoka said, stopping the girl as she was turning around to go back. "We'll share our lunches! Think of it as…a picnic!"

The purple-haired girl giggled. "You two are full of ideas today. Let's do it! Sounds like fun."

The two other girls cheered as they started to head to the clubroom.

What Nozomi couldn't sense was the hidden fourth girl. Nico was waiting behind a wall to pounce on her prey. The three girls she was watching got to the entrance to the clubroom. _It's time to strike,_ Nico thought. She slowly crept up behind Nozomi, being super quiet; quieter than she had ever been. Her hands got into position as she smirked.

"WASHI WASHI ATTACK!" Nico yelled out as she groped Nozomi's large breasts. Rin and Honoka watching in delight, more for the fact that Nico got her revenge for always getting Washi Washi'ed.

"AHHH!" Nozomi loudly moaned out, getting Nico to stop groping her chest. She dropped to her knees and clutched her chest. Nozomi was having an internal struggle to not cry and run away in embarrassment.

Nico, on the other hand, could only think of one thing.

 _That sound Nozomi made was…really cute._

"N-Nozomi-chan!" Honoka and Rin said simultaneously. They knelt down and started to apologize.

"We set you up for Nico-chan!"

"We didn't know you would react like this!"

"We're sorry!" The two said.

Nozomi looked at the two orange-haired girls beside her and smiled. "I-It's okay. It was Nico-chi's fault. I won't hold that against you."

The two breathed a sigh of relief, but it soon turned to worry as they feared for Nico. She was about to get the most severe Washi Washi she had ever experienced.

Nozomi shakily stood up, with assistance from Honoka and Rin. The girls supporting Nozomi were nervous and expecting the worst for their raven-haired senior.

"P-Please…don't tell anyone about what happened," Nozomi said, her voice shaking.

The three could only nod as they saw their senior quickly walk back to class. Nico saw the tears starting to form in Nozomi's eyes, and she felt extremely guilty. _But…I didn't know Nozomi would react like that. It was…cute._

"Nico-chan!" Honoka and Rin said, making Nico lose her train of thought. "You have to apologize!"

"W-What?!" Nico said. "She does that to me all the time!"

"This is different now! You made Nozomi-chan cry, nya!" Rin said. "She's never made you cry!"

She felt a sharp pain in her heart. Rin was right; Nico never cried from being Washi'ed. And yet, just doing it once made Nozomi cry, which was something Nico never saw before.

"I…You're right. Okay, I'll apologize to her in class," Nico said. Honoka and Rin gave her the former's signature pose before leaving Nico alone. As Nico walked back to class, she let her mind swirl with thoughts.

 _I never wanted to make her cry. To be honest, I don't feel happy that I did that to her. I thought I would, but all I can think about was how cute she sounded. I'll apologize to her but…I want to hear that more._

As she started to enter the classroom, she saw Nozomi give a small wave and smile. Eli had a sharp glare focused on the black-haired girl and motioned Nico to come over.

"H-Hello, Eli," Nico said quietly, which was an entire shift in her outgoing personality. "N-Nozomi."

"I heard that you made Nozomi cry." Eli paused and waited for the snarky response that was typical from Nico.

Nico took Nozomi's hand and held it. "Nozomi, I'm sorry that I made you cry. I was trying to get revenge for you doing that to me so many times. But, I didn't know you would react like that. I'm sorry."

"It's…okay," Nozomi said hesitantly. However, she was thankful for Nico being so apologetic and not being her usual brash self.

Nico bowed and went back to her seat. The two girls looked at each other confusedly. _Nico never acts like this,_ the two simultaneously thought.

* * *

"Nozomi! Are you almost ready?" Eli called out from the council room. She was waiting by the door while Nozomi was packing her stuff.

"Calm down, Eli-chi," Nozomi said with a giggle. "The chocolate parfait isn't going to go away anytime soon."

"It's not my fault, Nozomi! A double chocolate parfait is too good to pass up!" Eli exclaimed.

Nozomi went to Eli's side as they were leaving the room. "You and your chocolate. How do you- AHH!"

"Washi Washi!"

Eli looked over to see Nico doing the washi washi attack on Nozomi. "Nico?!"

"N-Nico-ch- AHH!" Nozomi moaned out, struggling to get out of Nico's grasp.

The short girl stopped her attack. "You always get me like that! It's only fair that I get some payback as well!"

That was her excuse, but Nico had an ulterior motive for doing Nozomi's punishment to the spiritual one.

Nozomi held her chest and was steading her breathing. She was covering her mouth to make sure no other embarrassing sounds would come out. As she stood up (with some assistance from Eli), Nozomi turned around and looked at Nico. The black-haired girl saw the tears in her friend's eyes and the quivering smile that was on Nozomi's lips.

"I-I guess you're right, N-Nico-chi. Please…don't say anything about it…" Nozomi said as she ran off.

Eli sighed. "Nico," she said exasperatedly, "Why the hell did you do that?"

"L-Like I said, you've seen me get punished like that! It's only fair for me to do it to her," Nico said. She was hoping that Eli wouldn't pick up on the stutter that came out. She wasn't as good on picking up on people's feelings, but being friends with Nozomi gave Eli an edge. "I did it to her before, but I thought that she was just faking her tears. I feel…really bad for doing it, even though she does it to me a lot."

"There's a reason for that," Eli said. "You're coming with me to my house after school. I'll explain it all then."

"Okay…" Nico hesitantly said.

…

Eli and Nico got to the former's home. Arisa was there, who happily said hello to the aspiring super idol. Once Eli greeted her sister, the two older girls went into Eli's room. Nico took a seat on the bed while Eli was seated at her desk.

"So…what about Nozomi, huh?" Nico asked to break the silence.

"I didn't know how to start," Eli sighed. "I guess I'll start with why Nozomi was crying after you washi'ed her."

"Yes, please! I wanted to…get revenge, but I didn't want to make her cry. Not only once, but twice!" Nico sighed into her palms.

"You heard the sound she made, right?"

Nico blushed when she thought about it. "Y-Yes." _It's the reason why I did it in the first place._

"Well, her chest is very…sensitive," Eli coughed out. "It really bothers her, and not only because she can't feel so comfortable in her clothes."

"I understand…a bit. When I washi her, I hear her cute-" Nico interrupted herself by coughing. "I hear her make a sound."

Eli raised an eyebrow when she heard 'cute' come from Nico's lips. _Well, I'll be sure to remember that._ "Yeah…she gets…turned on. Like…really turned on," Eli said with a blush. "She doesn't like it when people hear her moan, obviously. It's hard for her to control it when one: her chest is large, so it is easy to accidentally hit. And two: She wouldn't want people that she doesn't know too well to find out about this. I shouldn't be telling you this, but I wanted you to know. She does **not** like getting touched there."

Nico put up her hands in defense, but she absorbed Eli's words. "Right. I understand. Wait…how do you know so much about it?"

"Well…I heard it when I accidentally bumped into her during our second year. She got really embarrassed, but I assured her that I wouldn't make fun of her. Everyone has their problems, and that one just happened to be Nozomi's."

"That's it? She just opened up to you then and there?" Nico asked a bit sarcastically.

"Obviously not," Eli replied in a similar sarcastic manner. "We talked about it after school when we went to her house."

"Well, that's good."

"And then we also…fooled around."

"…Huh?" Nico said, stunned.

"It was a one-time thing. She wanted to feel how it would be to have her chest be touched in a 'more appropriate' manner. I was touching her chest, and that led to us having s-"

"Alright!" Nico abruptly stopped her blonde friend before she could utter the word. "I heard enough. You don't have to keep talking about it. I won't do it to her again."

"Oh really?" Eli said in a sly tone. "She does make those cute sounds that you were talking about."

"Uh…" Nico was caught red-handed. She wasn't going to be able to get away from this one. "S-Shut up, Eli! You don't have to rub it in my face!"

"Rub what? That I had sex with Nozomi?" Eli said. "Sounds like someone is a little jealous."

"I'm not!" Nico said. "You shouldn't just go around and flaunt about doing it with Nozomi! Don't you have any shame?"

"You don't get to speak like that. Besides, your name isn't Umi," Eli said with a smirk. "I've only told you, Nico."

"And why is that?"

"Because you like Nozomi."

When she heard those words leave Eli's mouth, Nico stopped her arguing. _Do I?_

"What do you like about Nozomi?"

Nico blushed, not expecting to get interviewed about her friend. "Not much. She always teases me and attacks me with her washi technique. Since I don't get to see her nice side when it comes to me, I look at what she does with the other girls. She's nice, kind, and is always encouraging to them. She's like a mother with how she treats everyone. Obviously, she's pretty as hell and has such a likeable and cute personality-"

"And you think her moans are cute."

Nico glared at the blonde, who was smirking and holding back her giggles. "Shut it, blondie."

"Well, didn't you notice that you said a lot of nice things about her when there wasn't much to like?"

"S-Sure…" Nico stuttered out. She didn't notice that she was basically gushing about her friend.

"From my point of view, you're in love with her," Eli teasingly said.

"I'm not 'in love' with her, Eli. I just notice these things," Nico said, blushing furiously.

"You don't have to hide it, Nico. Besides, I would be glad to help you two be together," Eli gleefully said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Nico asked, not knowing what the blonde was saying.

"Do you think there's a reason as to why Nozomi picks on you the most?"

Nico thought back to the times when Nozomi teased her, but she couldn't pick up any connections. "Not a clue."

"God, you're as dense as Honoka," Eli sighed. "Nozomi isn't the best at conveying her feelings. She bottles them up often, and she doesn't like to open them."

"Okay…" Nico said, still trying to catch up with Eli's explanation.

"She does it to you the most because **she** likes you!" Eli said in frustration. She was hoping that Nico would have understood eventually. Instead, she had to spell it out for her.

"Nozomi…likes me?" Nico could only say. _That…that's a really good thing. I like her too._

"Do you understand now?" Eli said as she grabbed one of Nico's shoulders. "You two should be happy, and I think that the two of you being together is a good place to start."

Nico looked up to see a wide smile on Eli's face. "Well, I wouldn't be opposed to it…"

"Good!" Eli said. "I want you to talk to her tomorrow and explain everything to her. And I'll be with you one hundred percent."

"Thanks."

…

"Oh, and I didn't actually sleep with her," Eli said before it slipped her mind.

"What?!" Nico said, a bit angrily.

"I just wanted you to realize your true feelings. Nozomi might have a hard time opening up, but so do you. I have to be around you and Maki all the time," Eli explained. "It worked, didn't it?"

Nico dryly laughed. "Yeah. I guess it did."

* * *

"Hey, Nozomi," Nico said. She didn't like that her friend's first response was to quickly turn around and cover her chest.

"Y-Yes, Nico-chi?"

"I want to talk to you after school. Is it okay if I could come to your house?" The black-haired girl asked.

Nico saw the furious blush form on Nozomi's cheeks and the small smile that was forming as well. "S-Sure! Just for talking, right? You aren't going to…attack me?"

"As long as you don't, I won't. Promise," Nico assured her.

"Well, that sounds good."

…

The walk to Nozomi's house was comforting. They had some small chats along the way. They kept their promise of not groping each other. For the most part, they were walking in a warm silence that was unexpected. They were both trying to hide their feelings, and Nico only wanted to say them once they got to Nozomi's house.

Upon entering, the two of them went to the couch. The comforting silence went away and was now replaced with an awkward one.

"What did you want to talk about, Nico-chi?" Nozomi asked.

"It's about…the washi's I've been doing to you," Nico confessed.

"Oh…" Nozomi said, unconsciously bringing her arms to cover up her chest.

"I talked to Eli about it," Nico said.

"What?!" Nozomi replied, embarrassed. "I told Eli-chi to not say anything…"

"She told me that as well, but she said that I should know about it. I was touching you there, and I didn't like seeing you cry," Nico said.

"I…guess that makes sense," Nozomi said.

"There was a…bigger reason for why I was doing it to you," Nico confessed.

Nozomi turned her head and tilted it in confusion.

"Do you like me, Nozomi?" Nico asked.

"Of course, I-"

Nico shook her head. "Not like that.'

"You didn't let me finish, Nico-chi," Nozomi said with a pout.

"I know you're going to say that you like me as a 'friend.' I don't mean it like that but…deeper than just a friend," Nico said, blushing.

Nozomi began to tense up. _How…Did Nico-chi find out?_

"Eli had to spell it out for me, but I got to find out about your feelings."

Nozomi started to cry, but not from being groped this time. "N-Nico…please d-don't hate me…" the girl said as her voice trembled.

Nico didn't like to see her friend/crush cry. She took a hold of Nozomi's hand, which got the attention of the purple-haired girl. Nico wiped away a tear from Nozomi's cheek. "You don't have to cry, Nozomi. I don't hate you."

"You…you don't?"

The shorter girl laughed. "How could I hate someone who likes me?"

Hearing that made Nozomi beam. "A-Are you saying…"

"I guess I am," Nico said, which brought an even bigger smile to Nozomi's lips. "But, I need to be honest."

"Honest about what?" Nozomi innocently asked.

Nico sighed. "I realized my feelings for you because…of something pretty embarrassing. When I do your attack on you, I get to hear your cute moan…" Nico finished with a dark blush.

Nozomi, in turn, blushed from hearing that. "S-So…you only like me when I moan?"

"No, no, no!" Nico said, wanting to clear the air about her liking of Nozomi. "It was just the start of it. I find you really cute, Nozomi. When I was talking to Eli, I poured out my feelings about you to her."

"Really?"

"Really. You're so kind to everyone; like you're a mother to them. There's so much to your personality that anyone could not like. You're playful, but not enough to make it annoying…well, except for me," Nico said. She scratched her head. "I never knew why you picked on me so much, but Eli made me see it. You don't have to hide your feelings away. Not when I'm with you," Nico finished with a gentle smile and a soft voice. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

The girl was given a sudden, tight, but comforting hug from her love. "Nico-chi!" Nozomi cried out, her voice sounding elated. The purple-haired girl cried tears of joy into Nico's shoulder as the aspiring idol stroked her hair.

"Are you feeling okay?" Nico teasingly said.

"I…I couldn't be happier!" Nozomi brightly replied.

The two laughed at how stupidly happy they were. How couldn't they be? They were by each other's side, their feelings all out there.

Well…

"Nozomi," Nico said after they calmed down. The two were cuddling on the couch, with Nozomi lying against Nico's small stature and her head resting on Nico's shoulder.

"What is it, darling?" Nozomi gleefully said. She was happy that she could call Nico her 'darling' now that they were dating.

"I told you about my…embarrassing way I fell for you. I just don't know…why did you fall for me?"

Nozomi never discussed that with Eli. She was getting nervous, expecting the worst when she spilled everything that led to her attraction to Nico.

The black-haired girl sensed this, and used her arm that was around Nozomi to pull her closer. "You don't have to be nervous. I'm never going to hate you. I love you, remember?"

Nozomi smiled at Nico's words. "I do. I love you too." Nozomi took a second to gather her thoughts. "I always admired your dedication, Nico-chi. We may have not talked much during the first two years of high school, but I definitely noticed you. You stuck with the idol research club even when you were alone. It didn't make you give up on your dream."

Nico could only stare at her girlfriend after all of those words were said. "N-Nozomi…" Nico said, struggling to not let a tear drop.

"I'm not finished yet," Nozomi smirked. "There's so much to like about you. Ever since getting to know you, you were never afraid to speak your mind. It may have led you to some problems, but I knew your heart was in the right place. When I see you practicing, I can see that you put in more effort than everyone else. There's so much I like about you, that I can't express it in more words."

She was expecting a response from her girlfriend, but she could only hear sniffles come out of Nico. "Nico-chi? Did I do something wrong?"

"No…" Nico said as her voice slightly cracked. "It's just…that was the nicest thing…I've heard about myself…"

"Well," Nozomi said. She positioned herself, so she and Nico were on their knees while on the couch. They were facing each other, and Nozomi saw the happy tears flowing from her girlfriend's eyes. "You deserve to hear it."

 _ **CHU!**_

She suddenly felt a pair of lips on her own, and the warmth that emanated from Nico's lips were quickly gone.

She blushed from how sudden and bold Nico's kiss was. Looking at her girlfriend, she saw the heavy blush on Nico's cheeks, but the wide smile.

"You deserved that…for being such a nice girlfriend," Nico said, not meeting her eyes with Nozomi's.

"Then I'll do that more often," Nozomi said with a smirk. She lifted Nico's head with her finger and gave the shorter girl another kiss. It lasted a bit longer, but the two wanted more when Nozomi released it.

Instead of sharing another kiss, Nico leaned in and started to plant kisses along Nozomi's collarbone.

"Ah! N-Nico-chi!" Nozomi squealed out.

"I…" Nico said between kisses, "…can't help it…you're too cute…Nozomi…"

"Nico!" Nozomi held her girlfriend away, breathing heavily from how turned on she was feeling. "Are we really doing this?"

Nico took a few breaths, as her passionate kisses took a lot out of her. "I guess…it's up to you. I was feeling a bit excited, to say the least. I should be asking you, not just forcing myself on you. I'm sorry," Nico said as she hung her head in shame.

"Nico," the purple-haired girl said. The girl looked up to see the smile on Nozomi's face. "I forgive you. I just wanted to know if we were doing it. Because…"

Nico watched in awe as Nozomi began to unbutton her blouse. Nozomi took a sigh of relief when she let her chest hang out from her top. All Nico could do was stare at the beautiful body in front of her.

"…I wanted to do this right." Nozomi crossed her arms so her breasts were resting on her forearms. It made Nico get even more turned on with how Nozomi's breasts were squished together. "Do you like what you see?"

Nico blushed, but didn't try to hide her face. "I do. C-Can I…"

Nozomi smirked. "You can washi me right now. I'll get turned on, and you'll get to hear my cute moans. It's a win-win, isn't it?"

Nico's response was to lean in and kiss Nozomi's neck again. It was making the purple-haired girl turned on, and she felt even hotter when she felt Nico's soft hands massaging her chest.

"AHH!" Nozomi cried out in pleasure. "Ni…co- AHH!"

Every moan that Nico heard made her get wetter. Her girlfriend's moans were always going to be a turn on. And with how intimate they were right now, she didn't have to hide her primal instincts.

Nozomi felt herself become damper in her crotch. She was always embarrassed about how quickly she could be turned on by getting her breasts touched. But, she didn't have to hide it when she was alone with Nico.

"You're…getting me…so wet…Nozomi," Nico said between her kisses.

"M-Me t-too…" Nozomi struggled to say, her short breaths coming from how hot she was getting.

Nico stopped her neck kisses and began to kiss down Nozomi's supple skin. Once she got to Nozomi's nipple, she took a tentative lick at the mound.

"AH!" Nozomi said, taking a sharp breath.

Nico saw how excited Nozomi got from the lick, so Nico pressed on by enveloping her mouth around Nozomi's nipple. She began to suck her breast, and made a popping sound as she took her mouth away. Every time she did it, Nozomi kept moaning louder and louder.

"Oh…GOD!" Nozomi moaned out. "AH! AHH!"

Before she could cum, Nozomi felt the warmth on her breast leave, slightly shivering because of her wet and exposed nipple.

"N-Nico-chi?" Nozomi said, disappointment evident in her voice.

The shorter girl smirked. "You were gonna cum, and we didn't even have enough fun yet."

Nozomi was taking deep breaths, trying to recover from her near-climax. "W-What?"

Nico smiled with how lost Nozomi looked. _How could someone so wise and observant be so confused? It makes her so cute._

Nico began to strip out of her school uniform until she was in the nude. She tossed the garments away and spun around. "Do you like my body? I'm always envious of…well, everyone. They all have nice bodies while mine still needs to develop." Nico began to frown. She didn't want to make the atmosphere awkward, but she accidentally let her insecurity slip.

Nozomi saw the frown and felt bad about Nico's confession. She walked over and hugged her girlfriend. "I think you look perfect. You shouldn't feel bad about it. I feel even wetter looking at you."

Nico blushed from the honesty. "Well, I guess if you feel turned on…can we keep going?"

Nozomi smiled. "Of course! I just have one request."

"What is it?"

The purple-haired girl took a hold of both of Nico's hands and looked at her sweetly. "I want to kiss the way we should. Like how lovers should kiss."

"Well," Nico said while smiling, "Let's try."

Nico and Nozomi met in the middle, with Nico on her tiptoes and Nozomi bending over. When their lips touched, they quickly slipped their tongues into each other's mouths. Their saliva mixed to make a pleasant taste, and they both smiled in their kiss. They wanted it to last an eternity, but they both had to take a large breath. Their sweet kiss was something they savoured, and they couldn't be happier.

"Was that everything you hoped for?" Nico asked.

"And more," Nozomi replied. "Shall we finish what we started?"

Nico smiled. "We shall."

Nozomi took Nico's hand and led her to the bedroom. Nico gently pushed Nozomi onto the bed, who laid herself out.

 _She looks so vulnerable. So…sexy…_

Nico climbed onto the bed and steadied herself over Nozomi's body. She began to kiss Nozomi's soft lips as her fingers trailed over to her girlfriend's wet slit. She felt Nozomi shiver from the touch. "Are you okay? Do you want to do this?" Nico asked.

Nozomi nodded. "There's no one else I would want to do this with. I'm ready," Nozomi said.

Nico smiled. She slipped a finger into Nozomi's pussy, which got a surprised squeal from the taller girl. "Are you okay?"

Nozomi nodded again. "I…feel so good…"

The shorter girl kissed Nozomi's forehead. "Let's keep that up," Nico said, smirking. She began to thrust her finger into Nozomi as the two were sharing a passionate kiss. Nozomi felt the moans escape Nozomi's lips from each thrust, and she couldn't be happier. She was bringing a lot of pleasure to the girl she loved.

"AHH! Nico-chi!" Nozomi screamed out in ecstasy. The idol was kissing Nozomi's neck, leaving hickeys all over. She pulled Nico in with a hug. "I'm…I'm gonna cum!" Nico didn't respond, but kept kissing Nozomi's neck. "AHH!"

Nico felt the love juices flow out from her lover. Her hand became slick with Nozomi's cum, and she enjoyed every second.

"Hey," Nico said. Nozomi's eyes were glazed over after she came, but she looked over to her lover. Nico began to lick her fingers that were coated in cum and made a popping sound after every lick.

Nozomi could only watch with tired excitement. _Nico-chi…you're so hot._

"Tasty," Nico seductively said. "You taste sweet. I like sweet things…That was so corny…"

Nozomi giggled softly. "I liked it. You're my…cute, little…girlfriend. I'm glad…you enjoyed…it…"

"Are you feeling tired?" Nico giggled. She saw that her girlfriend was struggling to stay awake. She wanted to have some 'pillow talk' with Nozomi, but she was more than willing to let her girlfriend rest.

"I am…" Nozomi said sleepily, which brought a smile to Nico's lips. "But…don't you want to keep going? You didn't cum yet."

Nico kissed Nozomi's forehead. "As long as you're happy, that's all I could care about."

"Hmm, I guess that sounds alright. But…" Nozomi brought her leg up for her thigh to be touching Nico's core. She felt the shudder come from her shorter lover and grinned. "It seems to me like someone is still a bit excited."

"I…ugh…I am…" Nico said, struggling to focus on communicating. "Didn't…you hear me…As long as you're happy…"

"I'll be happy when you feel good too," Nozomi said with a teasing tone. "Will you let me?" She began to grind her leg against Nico's pussy, making the girl moan. Nico could only nod; the pleasure she was feeling was overpowering her form making up words.

"Ah…Ah!" Nico moaned out. She felt Nozomi's fingers slip into her pussy while her thumb was fingering her clit. "Oh…GOD! NOZOMI!"

"You're getting tighter, Nico-chi," Nozomi said slyly. "Are you feeling good?"

"So…So GOOD!" Nico screamed out. "I'M…I'M GONNA- AHH!"

Nico came all over Nozomi's fingers, which were now slick with cum. She felt satisfied with the pleasure she brought to her girlfriend. She snuggled up and buried her head into Nico's neck. She took her hand that she fucked her girlfriend with and sucked all of the juices off. Nico watched while she slightly drooled as Nozomi sucked off all of the juices on her fingers.

"You taste good too," Nozomi said. The two girls lied in Nico's bed while they were holding hands. "This is the best day of my life. We're together now, and I couldn't be happier."

"Me either. I'm happy that I realized my feelings for you, Nozomi," Nico said sweetly.

"I'm happy too."

The two lied there for a while, just resting up after their sexual escapades.

"Eli lied about you two having sex. She got me to open up that way," Nico said out of the blue.

"Huh? Eli-chi said that?" Nozomi said.

"I know! I just found it weird that she would just say that. I got mad that someone touched you like that before. I guess that makes me pretty possessive, huh?" Nico said.

Nozomi smirked. "Well, I would love to have you as a possessive type. Not crazy or anything, but just so I know you'll love and protect me."

"That's sweet."

.

.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

After school, the new couple announced their relationship to the rest of Muse. They all gave their congratulations to the happy new couple.

The two were focused on Eli.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Eli said as she clapped. "I know that you two will be very happy with each other!"

"Thanks, blondie," Nico teasingly said. She was grateful for Eli's help for getting her and Nozomi together.

"Hey, Eli-chi," Nozomi whispered. She excused the three third-years as she wanted the three people who were involved with this new relationship to talk.

"Nozomi? What's up?" Eli asked.

"I want to thank you for being the person Nico-chi and I could confide in," Nozomi replied.

"Yeah," Nico added. "I never would have realized my feelings for Nozomi if it wasn't for you."

"Thanks," she said humbly. "I'm just happy my two best friends could be together. I saw how well you gelled together and knew how much you two liked each other."

"Speaking of gelling," Nozomi said. "We did some…activities yesterday…"

"Okay…?" Eli responded, confused.

"We had sex," Nico explicitly said. Eli cringed form hearing the new information.

"I didn't need to know that much," Eli sighed out.

"But, you lied to Nico-chi about us having sex before," Nozomi said.

"Huh?" Eli murmured. "You told her?" She received a nod from the shorter girl.

"I don't like liars, Eli-chi. Especially when they talk about doing something so intimate," Nozomi said with a scary tone, according to Eli.

"N-Nozomi?" The blonde said in fear.

"People like that need to be…" Nozomi brought her hands up into her dreaded technique. "…Punished."

"N-Nico? C-Could you help?" Eli said as she backed up. She looked to see Nico's hands in a similar position. "N-Nico?!"

"You may have helped me get together with Nozomi," Nico said. "But, I'm still a bit upset that you would lie to me like that."

"P-Please…" Eli said, dreading her punishment. "Have mercy…"

"Nope!" The two said.

"AIEEE!"

* * *

 **A/N: Look at that! A new one-shot! For those who are following my other story,** _ **Help Me Forget**_ **, and are wondering when that will be updated, don't worry. The chapter/epilogue is finished (yes, that story is over) and will be uploaded once five days pass from the previous update.**

 **Nozomi and Nico are a 'crack ship' that I love (along with Rin/Maki, Eli/Umi, and Kotori/Hanayo). I was about to sleep one day when this idea popped into my mind. Well, two ideas:**

 **1) Nozomi always washis Nico, so I really wanted to make a fic with that.**

 **2) We never see Nozomi get 'punished' for doing this, so what would happen if she did?**

 **And thus, this fic was born! I'm actually pretty happy with it. The smut might put off some people (as I could expect from M rated things), but I feel like it is the best lemon thing I've written.**

 **But, I guess that's for you to 'decide.' Hopefully, you liked this fic. If you did, favourite the story! And please leave reviews, either long or short, about what you liked/didn't like about this story (Hopefully it is a long review, as I love to read the criticisms that people have of my work to be a better writer. But any reviews are appreciated!).**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
